


To the lengths I would go...

by this_gdmn_thing



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Annoying Jaskier | Dandelion, Awkward Boners, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Time, Geralt's Canonically Huge Dick, Light Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/pseuds/this_gdmn_thing
Summary: A warm summer evening.Jaskier is bored and finds his entertainment in singing. Geralt wants him to shut up.Jaskier doesn't shut up easily but there isn't much Geralt wouldn't do to make the bard shut up.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 34
Kudos: 394





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in over 4 years. English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, grammatical errors or Dutch-isms. 
> 
> I have only watched the netflix show but have grown super obsessed with the characters over the past few months. I have done some research about their behavior in the books/games, and have taken some notes from the way other people write them in fanfic.
> 
> One note of warning: there is some sexual tension which happens and no one explicitly consented to, further there is some humiliation aspect in this fic.

They had been able to set up camp early. They had collected their coin early in the morning after a night of ghoul hunting. Geralt had urged to press on, to get to the next town by the next sunrise. But as it was a warm, sunny day, he had agreed with Jaskier to set up camp early in the evening instead of walking for an entire day and night.

Now they were sitting at the fire, their stomachs filled with rabbit. Jaskier had been singing ever since they were done eating their dinner. The bard was now quietly strumming his lute as he watched Geralt clean the last of his armour.

"Might be a good thing we didn’t walk all night," Jaskier remarked. "Otherwise you might not have gotten all that ghoul grime off your armour, Geralt."

Jaskier was grinning, trying to get the attention of the witcher. When all he got as a reply was a grunt, the bard’s grin faded. He had been able to entertain himself with singing for a few hours but Jaskier was starting to get bored. 

"Isn’t it a lovely night tonight?" Jaskier tried, hoping the least Geralt would do was look up at him. "The woods turning all golden in the light of the evening sun, this golden colour accompanied by the red flames of the fire…"

"Going to meditate." Was all Jaskier got as a reply. Clearly, Geralt couldn’t care less about enjoying a warm summer's evening with him. 

Jaskier pouted. Why wouldn’t Geralt just relax? The witcher was always so keen and precise with his rituals. Jaskier wondered if there was anything he could do to make Geralt stop his meditation and have some fun for once. They had bought enough wine to last through the night and to get them both comfortably tipsy.

Jaskier decided to open a bottle, making sure the cork popped out loudly. Then he took an obnoxiously audible gulp. 

" _Aaaah_ , just what I needed," Jaskier said, smiling. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"You want some?" he asked the witcher when he failed to get a reaction out of the other man. 

Geralt just groaned as a reply. He was clearly having trouble with slipping into a meditative state but otherwise he paid Jaskier no attention.

Jaskier’s smile faded. He had been travelling with Geralt for weeks on end, spending almost every night either walking or camping out in the woods. Jaskier longed for some company, some laughter, some way to unwind. 

It wasn’t the first time he and Geralt had been travelling together for longer periods of time. But normally they would take some time to stop at an inn or tavern, giving Jaskier the opportunity to earn some coin with his singing and talk to the locals. And if either of them needed some other type of company, they would stop at a town where they could get their rocks off by visiting a brothel. 

The last few weeks had been different. Geralt didn’t want to stay in one place for too long and seemed to prefer sleeping outside. Maybe it had something to do with summer, Jaskier didn’t know. It was not like Jaskier didn’t enjoy having Geralt as company. Quite the contrary. 

Jaskier just wished the witcher would try to enjoy Jaskier’s company a bit more. Let himself unwind and have a good time. There was nothing Jaskier would rather do than drink with Geralt, have a laugh, a good conversation, enjoy some good human closeness as… Well… as friends…

Jaskier signed, his hands still mindlessly strumming his lute. Until an idea popped into his head. A sly grin formed on the bard's face as he started forming a new melody. A playful light tune that he composed out of thin air. 

The new melody seemed to spark some interest in the witcher. Geralt’s brows frowned together and he gave a little grunt. 

Jaskier could see that he was annoying the other man. His grin grew wider and he started to improvise some lyrics.

" _Oh, the mighty Witcher. Watch how he broods…"_

The bard was really getting on Geralt's nerves now. As if the annoying tune of Jaskier’s lute wasn’t enough to distract Geralt already.

" _Oh, a man of few words and only one mood…"_

Geralt grunted in annoyance, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and trying to focus on his meditation.

_"Grumpy grumpy Geralt, always_ _on the hunt…_

_Grumpy grumpy Ge_ _ralt, so easy to make him grunt…"_

When again, Geralt failed to slip into a meditative state, he was unable to control his annoyance.

"Do you _have_ _to_ sing," he snapped at Jaskier.

"Why of course," the bard responded, a slight tone of sass in his voice. "I’m a bard, it’s what I do."

Jaskier continued playing his tune. His plan was working and there was not much the witcher could do to stop him from singing.

_"Oh, the mighty Witcher, doesn’t love a song…_

_Oh don’t be so sullen, just sing along…_

_Grumpy grumpy Geralt, always on the hunt..."_

Geralt growled in annoyance. Jaskier had been singing for hours. While he had been cleaning his armour Geralt didn’t mind the bard's singing. Knowing it was a way Jaskier could entertain himself, and therefore he was happy that the boy would leave Geralt be. But the way Jaskier was smirking and directing his songs towards Geralt, was making the witcher annoyed. More annoyed than usual when Jaskier wouldn’t stop singing.

"Shut up, Jaskier."

But Jaskier continued. Pleased with the attention he got from the witcher and curious to see how far he could take this.

_"Grumpy grumpy Geralt, so easy to make him grunt…"_

Geralt growled again, frustrated. "I said, shut up!"

" _Make me_ ," Jaskier replied, a smug grin across his face, as he continued to strum his lute. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow. He had not anticipated this reply. Clearly the bard was up to something. But Geralt would do almost anything to stop the bard from continuing the annoying song.

_"Oh, the mighty Witcher, with his muscles so thick…_

_His scary exterior must be to cover up he has a small dic-"_

Suddenly Geralt threw himself at Jaskier.

Jaskier yelped as Geralt snatched the lute from his hands, tossing it to the side as his other hand grabbed the bard by the collar of his shirt. Geralt placed a hand over Jaskier’s mouth. 

"Shh," he hissed at the bard, pulling the younger man’s face close to his own.

Jaskier swallowed dryly against Geralt’s strong hand, the witcher's eyes piercing his. Then he felt Geralt shift his weight, slowly taking his hand off of Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier was smirking, slightly startled at how close Geralt suddenly was but mostly he felt _excited_.

_"Grumpy, grumpy Ger-"_

The hand was back over his mouth and Geralt growled. Jaskier was still smirking underneath the witcher’s hand. Jaskier took the wrist of the hand that was holding his collar, pulling on it and twisting away from Geralt’s grip.

Jaskier wasn’t by any means stronger than Geralt but he was fast and limber. He managed to twist away from the witcher’s hold, quickly getting to his feet and leaping away from Geralt. 

_"Grumpy grumpy Geralt, always on the hunt…_

_Grumpy grumpy Geralt, so easy to make him grunt…"_

Jaskier was more giggling his newly made up lyrics than singing them. He ran to the other side of the fire as he sang, getting it between him and Geralt.

Geralt sighed. Normally he wasn’t into playing games with Jaskier but something in him said that he needed to overpower the bard otherwise there would be no end to his mockery.

Geralt faced Jaskier, the fire between them. He took a step to the right. Jaskier did the same, giggling and keeping the fire between them.

_"Oh, the mighty Witcher, trying to catch a bard…_

_With his superhuman strenght this shouldn’t be so-_ Oh fuck!"

Jaskier tried to leap away as Geralt leapt over the fire. The witcher caught him by the leg and pulled Jaskier towards him. Jaskier caught his hands on a tree root, giving him something to momentarily stop his body being dragged towards Geralt as he rolled onto his back. 

_"Grumpy... grumpy Geralt…"_

Jaskier was panting, he wasn’t giving up so soon and kicked at the witcher’s chest.

Geralt growled. He didn’t really want to hurt the younger boy but he was determined to make Jaskier shut up. And a little intimidation couldn’t hurt.  
Geralt caught Jaskier’s boot as he kicked at his chest. He twisted the bard’s leg to the side, placing his big hand on the boy’s thigh to keep it there. With his other hand Geralt took the bard’s wrist, pulling it up above Jaskier’s head. Geralt leaned onto him with his full body weight, effectively pinning him down. 

Jaskier was panting, not being able to catch his breath underneath the witcher’s weight. Now Geralt had both of Jaskier’s wrists pinned beside his head, and he was laying in between the bard’s spread legs.

"Will you _shut up_ now," Geralt growled at Jaskier, his amber coloured eyes piercing into Jaskiers blue ones.

They were both panting, their faces dangerously close together.

Jaskier’s heart was racing. He could feel heat rising in the pit of his stomach because of the way Geralt’s groin was pressed against his own. All he could do at that moment was swallow, his mouth dry. 

This was not exactly how Jaskier had hoped his plan would work out, this was a million times better. He had yearned for a long time to have the witcher close to him in any way possible. Ever since Jaskier had first seen him in Posada he had dreamed of Geralt’s strong body pressing into him. But Jaskier didn’t know if Geralt felt the same way, unsure of the witcher’s intentions. Suddenly he felt a little less bold. Would Geralt hurt him if he sang again? To what lengths would Geralt go to keep him quiet?

Geralt's eyes were studying the bard’s face, trying to read his expression. Geralt could smell a slight hint of fear coming from Jaskier, but there was also something else… Geralt didn’t quite know what, or maybe he didn’t quite know _why_. Jaskier smelled somewhat of _arousal_. The mix of scents had Geralt putting effort into containing a smirk. 

When Jaskier stayed quiet for a few seconds Geralt let go of his wrists and started lifting himself from the bard.

_"T-toss a coin to your witcher…"_ Jaskier sang as soon as he felt Geralt’s weight disappearing. He knew that this was a song that the witcher found particularly annoying. If this wouldn’t lead to him being punched or kicked he could be sure that Geralt had no intention to hurt him.

Geralt was quick to react. Letting his weight drop back on Jaskier and covering the bard’s mouth with his hand again. The smell of arousal coming from him had grown stronger, no longer a hint of fear. 

Geralt pushed Jaskier’s head to the side, bearing his neck. 

"Oh, you really want me to make you shut up, don’t you?" he growled in Jaskier’s ear, his voice low and his breath hot on the bard’s neck.

Jaskier shuddered at the tone in Geralt’s voice. Feeling his pants tighten. Now knowing that Geralt wouldn’t hurt him he started humming against the witcher’s hand.

Geralt growled again. He had felt Jaskier shudder against him, but from the bard’s smell, it was clear that this wasn’t because he was scared. He wasn’t sure what kind of game Jaskier was trying to play, but he had no intention of backing away. Geralt could hear Jaskier’s heart racing, could hear the blood rushing through his veins. Suddenly he got the urge to feel it, feel Jaskier’s heartbeat. 

Geralt pressed his face against Jaskier’s neck, feeling the bard’s heartbeat against his lips. It was still increasing. Geralt bit down on the younger man’s neck, feeling Jaskier shudder again and feeling his mouth open in a gasp underneath his hand. 

"Stay quiet!" Geralt hissed against Jaskier’s neck as he took his hand off the bard’s mouth. He grabbed Jaskier’s hair, tugging on it to bear more of his neck. "Don’t you dare make a sound." Geralt bit down again, harder. 

Jaskier choked back a moan. His erection was quickly growing. With the way Geralt was laying between his thighs, the witcher would surely be able to feel it. 

The witcher’s bites turned into licks and Jaskier felt his cock throb, his eyes growing wide. This was more than he dared to dream of when he had provoked Geralt, he was surprised the witcher had gone this far. Jaskier started to squirm, suddenly feeling vulnerable and embarrassed. Geralt would surely mock him for how he got aroused by the situation, to get back at him for mocking Geralt in his song.

Geralt lifted his head from the bard’s neck to look at his expression. Jaskier was panting and his face was bright red. Geralt smirked and pushed his weight down harder on the bard, especially pressing against Jaskier’s groin.

Jaskier gasped. His squirming and the increased pressure providing friction to his now fully hard cock.

"G-Geralt, please..."

Jaskier didn’t really know what he was pleading for. He wanted to get Geralt closer, he wanted more but at the same time he wanted to get away and curl up in his bedroll. He was so turned on but at the same time he had never felt more embarrassed in his life. Geralt clearly enjoyed torturing him but not in the way Jaskier had hoped he would. He could feel the witcher’s cock pressing against his own, hot and _large_ but not hard. 

Geralt leaned in again. "Did I not tell you to shut up," he whispered in the bard’s ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth.

Jaskier couldn’t hold back the _moan_ that escaped him and his hips pushed upwards on their own accord. He was panting, shaking and _throbbing_. 

"Most men would be scared," Geralt chuckled into the bard’s ear. "You know I could make you shut up by squeezing your throat shut…" Geralt moved his hand around Jaskier’s throat, squeezing lightly. The bard gasped and Geralt could feel him swallow against his hand. Still, Geralt could not smell even a single hint of fear on Jaskier, just his arousal. 

Jaskier felt so embarrassed. Geralt was right, he should feel scared. The White Wolf, a witcher, a mutated superhuman was pinning him down with the weight of his body, a hand around his throat. Jaskier knew that it wouldn’t take Geralt much effort to strangle him. But he trusted Geralt, knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Besides, it was exactly that superhuman strength he should be afraid of that turned him on so much.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Geralt whispered in the bard’s ear. He felt Jaskier shudder again. Geralt would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this himself. Something in Geralt liked seeing the bard this way. 

The smell of Jaskier’s arousal was overwhelming, and Geralt could feel the bard's erection pressing against his groin. It made some heat rise in his own stomach. Clearly this was understandable, it had been a while since Geralt had laid with someone. He tried not to think about it too much. The way his own cock was responding was clearly because of pent up sexual energy and had nothing to do with the bard.

Jaskier swore he could feel Geralt’s cock give a twitch against his own sensitive one. Some confidence came back to him and he shifted his hips slightly, trying to feel if Geralt was really growing hard himself. 

"Y-you are…" Jaskier whispered when he heard Geralt suck in a small breath when the shift of his hips pressed their cocks harder against each other.

A smirk spread across Geralt’s lips. He moved his hand from Jaskier’s neck towards his face, sticking two fingers in his mouth. 

"Shh," he shushed and pressed his fingers down on Jaskier’s tongue. Now the bard would have to shut up.

Jaskier groaned, trying to resist the urge to suck on Geralt’s fingers. His cock twitched and he could feel it leaking precum, creating a wet spot in his breeches. Jaskier wanted to dissolve, either into the ground or into Geralt. Even though Jaskier was pleased that he could feel the witcher’s arousal building, this did not make him any more at ease. Jaskier felt like he was about to cum in his breeches, just from having Geralt lay on top of him. He cursed his body for reacting this way. If he would come from this alone, Geralt would certainly use it to embarrass him.

Geralt snorted at the way the bard was blushing. His face a dark red colour and his eyes tightly shut. Jaskier was drooling, his lips reddened from arousal.

"I know you’re enjoying this, Jaskier," Geralt growled into the bard's ear, grinding his hips down in one, teasing circle. "I can smell you’re enjoying this, I can _feel_ you are."

Jaskier choked on a moan around Geralt’s fingers, his hips arching into the other man’s. The pressure of the witcher’s hips was almost pushing him over the edge! 

"G-Geralt stop!" Jaskier whimpered as he turned his head away, Geralt’s fingers slipping from his mouth. "I-I’ll shut up!"

Geralt quickly lifted his weight off Jaskier, getting to his feet in one swift movement. He might have gone too far. 

"Jaskier, I-"

"It’s okay, I get it." Jaskier cut him off. He quickly sat upright and tried to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. "I’ll say quite and leave you to your meditation."

Geralt nodded, turning away from the bard. As he walked back to the other side of the fire, Geralt adjusted his half hard member in his pants to make it less visible. 

He immediately closed his eyes as he sat down, not wanting to look at Jaskier’s embarrassed face. He might have pushed the bard too far, might have touched him in a way he did not want, he might have violated Jaskier. Geralt decided to push that thought out of his mind for now. If Jaskier would still look embarrassed or upset in the morning, Geralt would speak to him about it.

Jaskier let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that Geralt had closed his eyes. His throbbing cock was making a clear tent in his breeches, and a small darker spot was visible as well. 

The sun had sat in the meantime so Jaskier decided that it was best to just go to sleep. He hoped that his erection would go away soon and that he could fall asleep before Geralt finished his meditation. Something in him wanted to forget about all what had happened, another part of him wanted to confront Geralt in the morning. That part of him wanted to ask the witcher why, why he had gone along with Jaskier, why he had taken this so far? Perhaps the biggest part of Jaskier wanted to know if Geralt had enjoyed it too, if Geralt too had wanted more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> This idea has been in my head for quite a while. 
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated! :)
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @This_gdmn_thing


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed until Jaskier was finally sure that the witcher was asleep. His erection had never truly died down. It had grown hard at even the slightest thought of Geralt’s body pressing against him, at even the slightest memory of what had happened this evening. Jaskier tried hard not to think about what had happened but every time he closed his eyes, images of what _could_ have happened flashed before his eyes.

Geralt was snoring lightly. Something, Jaskier knew, he only did when he was truly deep asleep. 

Jaskier crawled out of his bedroll slowly, trying not to make a sound. He watched Geralt’s face carefully as he made his way away from camp. Jaskier sneaked into the woodland near their campsite, being sure not to stray too far away. You could never know what kind of monsters were lurking in these woods. Jaskier made sure the smouldering coals of their fire were still visible from where he hid between the trees. This way, if anything would happen, Jaskier could make his way back to camp quickly. Besides, if he would call out for Geralt the witcher would most certainly hear him and come to the rescue. 

Jaskier leaned forward against a tree, bracing himself with one hand and sighed. With his free hand, he pulled his shirt up all the way to his chin. He sucked in a breath when his chest became exposed to the cool night’s air. Jaskier slid a hand down his own chest, biting his lip when his fingers passed over his nipple. His whole body felt sensitive to touch, which wasn’t surprising since he had been aroused for hours. 

"F-fuck," he breathed, as he slid his hand into his breeches, finally giving his cock some relief. 

Jaskier squeezed himself a few times. Memories of the press of Geralt’s cock on his own filling his mind. Jaskier took his cock out of his pants and stroked himself softly, a strangled moan spilling from his lips. 

This was wrong, thinking of his friend in this way while pleasuring himself. Jaskier had thought of Geralt taking him many times, but never while his hand was wrapped around his own dick. But Jaskier couldn’t help himself, he could not push the image of Geralt’s strong body holding him down out of his mind. Geralt’s strong hands keeping him in place, Geralt’s strong hips forcefully thrusting into him, thrusting that _enormous_ dick into him.

"Gods, f-fuck," Jaskier moaned, his dick twitching at the thought of Geralt’s cock splitting him open. He started stroking himself faster, chasing his release. 

Jaskier had seen Geralt naked before. When the witcher took baths and Jaskier helped him get the tangles out of his hair. Or when he would take a quick wash in a river or a lake. Jaskier never meant to stare but it was hard for him not to look. Even in a non-erect stage Geralt’s cock would hang thick and large between his muscular thighs. Jaskier could only imagine how thick and long it would be once the witcher was fully erect. There was one thing Jaskier knew for sure, it would be bigger than any cock he’d ever taken. And Jaskier had taken quite a fair share of cocks up his ass during his lifetime. 

Jaskier was biting his lip, stroking himself frantically. He was close, so close. But he couldn’t seem to find his release. 

"Fuck," he cursed. Taking his hand off his cock and tugging down his pants. "Damn you Geralt and your stupid too perfect large cock," he whispered to himself as he struggled to get his breeches off over his boots.

Jaskier sunk down onto his knees, leaning his head against the tree he’d previously been leaning his hand against. One of his hands returned to his cock, while he sucked on two fingers of the other. Jaskier quickly coated his fingers in spit before pulling them from his mouth and dipping them into the cleft of his arse. 

He pressed his fingers against his entrance, moaning when the tip of his index finger slipped in immediately. Jaskier felt so horny, so eager. The images of Geralt’s cock that had filled his mind seemed to make him somewhat loose already. 

His whole body shuddered and his dick throbbed when he slid one finger inside of himself. He was panting hard as he slid the digit in and out of his willing body. Soon Jaskier found that this was not enough and he slid in a second one.

 _"F-fuck_ , come on…" Jaskier whimpered, trying to find his prostate. He spread his legs further and took his hand off his dick, using it to lean forward. He arched his back, his face now laying in the dirt.

He could only imagine how Geralt’s cock would spread him open, hitting his insides in all the right places. He moaned at the thought of the witcher's large member gliding over his prostate.

Jaskier thrust his fingers in a few different directions and curled them when he finally found the right spot. 

" _Aaah! Geralt!"_

* * *

Geralt shot upright, suddenly wide awake. His witcher senses had picked up a sign of danger, he could feel it in his core. It had been a scream coming from the thicket nearby. His amber eyes scanned the campsite, looking for anything out of place.

"Fuck," he mumbled when he noticed that the bard was gone. 

Geralt quickly got to his feet. He feared that Jaskier had gotten himself in trouble. 

His gaze was drawn to a group of trees when a strangled sound came from there again. Geralt’s sensitive eyes could only just make out a figure among the trees. The figure was on its knees, doubled over.

"Jaskier…" Geralt whispered to himself. From this distance, he couldn’t make out if the bard was hurt. He could not smell blood from where he was standing. Although he could not pick up any other smells coming from Jaskier’s direction because of the direction of the wind, he knew the smell of blood would be penetrating enough to reach his nose despite the wind.

Geralt carefully crept closer. If any kind of creature had attacked Jaskier, it could still be nearby, waiting to pounce on Geralt. As he got closer, Geralt could hear that the bard was panting, little whimpers and moans spilling from his lips.

"Jask-" Before he could finish calling the bard’s name, Geralt could see what was happening. 

Geralt’s throat went dry at the sight and he quickly hid himself from view. 

He could see Jaskier’s fingers, buried deep in his own arse. The bard was panting and moaning _in pleasure_. Geralt could see that the younger boy’s dick was leaking between his thighs, little cries spilling from the bard’s lips every time he pushed his fingers deep inside of himself.

Geralt couldn’t tear his eyes away, mesmerised at the way he saw the bard tremble.

Geralt’s cock gave a heavy throb when he saw Jaskier push an additional finger inside his ass, now spreading himself open with three fingers.

Geralt bit his lip. He felt wrong watching Jaskier pleasure himself. And he felt even more strange about the way he himself was getting turned on by the sight. Geralt had laid with men before, but he had never specifically thought about Jaskier in that way. He had to admit, the bard had a nice body. He’d seen Jaskier naked before, after a bath. And he had to admit that it had never been an unpleasant sight. Besides, he had gotten turned on by their earlier physical closeness, and now his cock was quickly growing too large for the confinement of his breeches. 

The witcher cursed as he stroked himself once through his pants. All this did not mean that it was okay for him to watch the bard masturbate. It didn’t mean that Jaskier would want anything to do with Geralt at this intimate moment.

Geralt was growing painfully hard as he watched the bard pump his fingers in and out of himself rapidly. Filthy little moans coming from him. And Geralt guessed it couldn’t hurt to give his cock some more space, so he unleashed his pants and pulled his heavy, fully erect dick free.

Jaskier’s panting grew heavier, the thrust of his fingers becoming irregular. Geralt could tell he was close. 

"F-fuck," Geralt could hear Jaskier whimper to himself. " _Geralt! "_

Geralt had to suppress a moan when he heard his name fall from the bard’s lips. Geralt slowly started stroking himself when he realised that Jaskier might be imagining him filling him up. 

Jaskier’s moans were growing louder and higher in pitch. Occasional whimpers of the witcher’s name falling from his lips as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself as fast as he could.

Each time Geralt heard the bard whimper his name, his dick gave a small throb and more heat rose in his stomach. Geralt couldn’t help himself but imagine it _was_ him splitting Jaskier open. His hands on the bard’s soft looking ass, thrusting into the tight heat of the boy’s body…

Geralt groaned, increasing the pace of his strokes. He could see Jaskier awkwardly shift his body to wrap his other hand around his straining cock. Geralt couldn’t see his face from his hiding spot among the trees but he was sure the younger man’s face was pressed in the dirt. He could only imagine the blissful, concentrated, slightly pained expression on Jaskier’s face as the bard chased his release.

" _Aahh… Geralt! "_

Geralt heard Jaskier cry out as he pumped his cock; once... twice and released all over the forest floor and his hand.

Geralt could barely bite back the moan that threatened to slip past his lips at the sight. He closed his eyes and started pumping himself faster, feeling his own orgasm building. 

"Fuck."

Geralt opened his eyes when he heard the bard curse.

Jaskier’s breath was growing steadier again. He was still on his knees in the dirt, trying to wipe the cum from his hand on a tree. 

Geralt stopped stroking himself abruptly, a sense of dread rising in his stomach. He was nearly over the edge, a few more tugs and he would spill. But he realized that if he wasn’t back in his bedroll before Jaskier, the bard would know something was up. 

Geralt tried to shove his sensitive, straining cock back in his breeches as quickly as he could when he noticed Jaskier rising to his feet, slightly wobbly on his legs.

" _Fuck fuck fuck_ ," the witcher cursed under his breath as he tried to make his way back to camp as quickly and quietly as possible. 

He swiftly lay back down in his bedroll, quickly pretending to be asleep. Luckily it took a few minutes before he could hear Jaskier’s quiet footsteps approaching. The bard probably wouldn’t notice that Geralt had been gone. 

Geralt was laying on his side, his cock still straining against his pants. Despite his frustration with his aching member, the witcher did his best to look peacefully asleep. 

Fortunately for Geralt, Jaskier was too flustered with himself to look at Geralt’s face. He quickly slid back into his bedroll without making much of a sound. 

Geralt listened to the bard’s breathing and heartbeat. He listened to it slowly slowing down. When he was sure Jaskier was sound asleep he opened his eyes to look at the younger boy. 

Jaskier’s face looked calm and peaceful. His mouth slightly open and his hair falling softly around his face. Geralt felt a heat rise in his stomach. Not the same heat of earlier which would have made his softening cock stir awake again. This heat was slightly unfamiliar to the witcher.

Geralt couldn’t quite put his finger on what he felt. He felt calm and at ease, no longer frustrated. His erection was dying down but his heartbeat was slightly increased. 

In his sleep, Jaskier closed his mouth and a soft smile formed on his lips. 

Geralt couldn’t help but smile himself. It was almost like it was _fondness_ he felt _for Jaskier_. 

Geralt immediately pushed the thought out of his head. He turned around and closed his eyes. 

With the warm feeling still present in his stomach, Geralt quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what y'all want. But I feed on sexual tension and frustration. Stick around and beg for it ;)
> 
> You can also stalk me about it on twitter: @This_gdmn_thing


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Geralt woke up early. He groaned when he felt that his dick was hard again. Quickly he looked over at Jaskier, making sure the bard was still asleep. Luckily he was.

Geralt hardly ever dreamt but his past night had been filled with dreams of Jaskier’s body. The bard’s body wriggling underneath him, a blissful look on his face as Geralt’s cock drove him over the edge. Dreams of Jaskier’s back pressed against Geralt’s chest as he pushed the bard down, slowly grinding into him. 

Geralt snapped himself out of his thoughts. The best he could do to quiet his horny mind was going about his usual routine.

Geralt carefully extinguished what was left of the fire, trying not to wake Jaskier. He got new water for Roach, brushed her coat, ate some breakfast by himself and checked his potion inventory. 

By the time Jaskier woke up, Geralt was meditating again. 

Jaskier yawned loudly as he opened his eyes. He had slept wonderfully after his alone time in the woods. 

"Brooding again," he remarked softly when he saw the witcher, more to himself than to Geralt. 

Like usual, Geralt didn’t respond. But something was different about the witcher. Jaskier swore he looked calmer than usual, more peaceful instead of his usual brooding look. Jaskier thought he could almost see a small smile on Geralt’s lips.

Jaskier got out of his bedroll. He changed clothes. He felt filthy and desperately wanted to bathe. He took off his pants and inspected the now dried stain of precum. Hopefully, he would be able to wash it out later. When Jaskier tugged a clean pair of pants over his feet he noticed his dirty knees. Memories of what he had done during the night bubbled up in his mind. 

Jaskier blushed. Shyly looking at the witcher and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Geralt was still meditating. Geralt could never find out about him masturbating to thoughts of him. As if Jaskier almost cumming in his pants just from having the other man lay on top of him wasn’t bad enough already. If Geralt found out about Jaskier spilling his seed alone in the woods with a cry of his name, he would never hear the end of it. If Geralt found out Jaskier was sure he would die of embarrassment, if Geralt didn’t kill him for it first. 

After he finished changing, Jaskier took some breakfast. He ate it in silence as he stared absentmindedly to the place where their fire had been burning yesterday, only ashes and cold coals left. 

"Jaskier…"

Jaskier was snapped out of his trance by Geralt’s voice. 

"Morning Geralt," he replied, looking the witcher in the eyes. There was a strange look on Geralt’s face. Something was burning behind the witcher’s amber coloured eyes and it made Jaskier’s throat go dry, making it hard to swallow.

Geralt held Jaskier’s gaze, studying his face. He looked so soft, so innocent, like he hadn’t spilled his seed onto the forest floor just hours ago. Heat rose in Geralt’s stomach again, the familiar kind of heat, the heat of desire. His eyebrows frowned together when memories of the previous night flashed before his eyes again. 

Jaskier swallowed dryly, pinned underneath Geralt’s heavy stare. It was like the witcher knew something. Jaskier could tell by the way the other man was frowning. It also made him look pained somehow, like he was trying to push something from his mind. Jaskier felt a blush creep up his neck, the feeling of embarrassment rising in his chest. What if Geralt had heard his moans coming from the thicket… What if Geralt knew about what he did between the trees… Jaskier was quickly turning red.

Geralt bit his lip when he saw Jaskier blush. Exactly the way he imagined the bard would blush when he was about to come… 

Geralt blinked, breaking the stare. "Jaskier," he said again, his own throat slightly dry. 

There was another moment of thick silence. Jaskier was still blushing, Geralt was still frowning. 

"Get moving." Geralt was the first one to speak again. "We have a long walk ahead of us."

Jaskier nodded, finally averting his eyes from the witcher’s. He quickly ate the last of his bread and started packing his belongings. 

Geralt had already strapped his own bedroll to Roach’s saddlebag so he just watched the bard pack his things. 

Which turned out to be a _bad_ _idea_.

Jaskier was on his knees, his back turned towards Geralt. His back arched every time he reached for something, accentuating the curve of his ass. Geralt sucked in a breath at the sight, he couldn’t take his eyes off Jaskier’s backside and couldn’t keep his mind from conjuring up images about how it would look impaled onto his cock. It was a good thing that witchers couldn’t blush, because if he could Geralt would have been bright red by now. 

Jaskier’s back arched even further when he rolled up his bedroll, letting out a small groan as he tied it up. Geralt jumped up from where he was sitting when he felt his dick twitch. He was hard… _again_. The bard was going to kill him by doing even the most mundane things such as packing up.

"All done!" Jaskier exclaimed as he swung his lute onto his back, sounding cheery like usual. 

"Put it on Roach," Geralt grumbled. He already stood at Roch’s side, his back turned to Jaskier to hide his erection. 

When Jaskier was done Geralt mounted Roach and they were on their way. Jaskier in front when Geralt had pointed out the right direction. 

The bard was strumming his lute and whistling happily, his hips swaying from side to side. Geralt couldn’t keep his eyes off the younger boy’s ass. 

This was going to be a _long_ ride.

  
  


After a few hours of walking, Jaskier was getting tired, hungry and thirsty. He’d been slinging before but was now just playing chords on his lute. He stopped abruptly and heard Geralt groan as he pulled Roach to a halt.

"Can we stop for some water and food?" Jaskier asked, turning around to look at Geralt. 

The witcher seemed deep in thought and took a moment to reply. "Alright, we’ll stop here. There’s a stream nearby."

Jaskier smiled. He followed Geralt off the road to the nearby stream. 

When he spotted the water, Jaskier walked towards the stream, smiling at how clear it was. Meanwhile, Geralt tied Roach to a tree. 

The bard got down on his knees, dipping his hands in the cool water. A tingle went up Geralt’s spine at the sight. The younger boy, bend over, breeches stretching over the curve of his ass. His neglected cock gave a little twitch, it had stayed slightly swollen during the entire ride. Just a few more hours and they would reach a town and Geralt would finally be able to find a brothel and get his rocks off. 

Jaskier let out a small moan after swallowing the cold, fresh water from the stream. Geralt bit his lip at the sound, standing nailed to the spot. He was quickly growing hard in his pants. His mind kept conjuring up images of how he could take Jaskier, right here at the side of the river, in the grass, against a tree, not caring that they were close to the road.

"You hungry too?" Jaskier asked, turning to face the witcher.

Geralt was snapped out of his trance, quickly moving again. "Yes," he answered with a hoarse voice before he could think of a different reply. 

Geralt took some food from his saddlebag, stalling it out on the grass. Jaskier was leaning against a tree, humming and watching without much interest as Geralt prepared some meals. Geralt tried to keep his full concentration on putting food on some plates, trying to keep distracting thoughts at bay. The bard’s humming turned to whistling and he whistled the playful light melody which he had played the evening before at the campfire. 

Geralt immediately recognized the tune and something in him snapped. He leapt forward and caught the bard by the back of his neck. 

Jaskier yelped as he was pushed harshly against the tree he had been leaning against.

"You trying to provoke me again, are you bard?" Geralt snarled in his ear, his sexual frustration taking the upper hand. He was sure Jaskier was doing this on purpose and Geralt pushed his cheek against the rough bark of the tree. 

"Geralt, I-"

"Want to test my patience, do you?"

Geralt shoved him again, making Jaskier’s chest bump into the tree. A small groan escaped his throat at the rough contact. The witcher caught the bard’s wrist with his free hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Stay quiet!" the witcher growled. 

Before Jaskier could protest, beg Geralt not to hurt him, the witcher pressed his body flush against his. Jaskier’s eyes widened when he felt Geralt’s very hard _erection_ press between the cleft of his cladded arse. 

Geralt leaned into Jaskier’s soft body, pushing his clothed cock against the boy's ass. He groaned when it provided some much needed relief. 

"Damn you, Jaskier," he groaned, grinding slow circles with his hips. His tough, angry facade falling away and his lust driven mind taking over. He buried his face in the crook of Jaskier’s neck, inhaling his scent. Jaskier smelt strongly of arousal again, plus a slight hint of fear that seemed to intensify the smell of arousal. It drove Geralt insane, making his own arousal grow.

Geralt let go of the bard’s neck and trailed his hand down Jaskier’s slide, making him shudder and moan. 

"You like being manhandled, don't you?" Geralt asked, a smirk on his lips. 

When Jaskier didn’t answer he grabbed the boy’s other arm, twisting it behind his back as well. When both the bard’s wrists were in one of his hands, Geralt gave him a shove again. "Don't you?"

"Y-yes. Geralt, plea-"

"I saw you last night," Geralt interrupted, giving a thrust of his hips. "I saw you spread yourself open in the forest, saw you spill your seed."

Jaskier moaned at the husky tone in the witcher’s voice. He himself was growing hard in his breeches, his dick straining against the soft fabric. His face flushed at the knowledge that Geralt had watched him. 

Geralt’s free hand was travelling up the front of his chest, pinching one of his nipples. It made Jaskier gasp, his dick twitching in his pants. 

"Do you want me to split you open?" the witcher growled into Jaskier’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

Jaskier moaned again, trembling against the witcher’s chest. Geralt’s breath was hot in his ear and the witcher was still rolling his nipple between his fingers, making it stiff and sensitive. Jaskier’s head was swimming. He had noticed Geralt acting differently today but had never thought that the witcher had been holding back his arousal all day. Why did he suddenly want him? Not that Jaskier was complaining, this was what he had dreamed of very desperately. 

"You want me to _fuck_ you, Jaskier?" Geralt whispered before biting down on the side of the bard’s neck. 

" _Aah fuck_! P-please!" Jaskier yelped, pushing his ass back against the witcher’s groin. Geralt bit down harder, almost breaking the skin. 

Geralt trailed the hand that had been toying with the bard’s nipple down his chest. He tugged at the front of Jaskier’s pants to loosen the drawstring, then he roughly yanked them down. 

He squeezed Jaskier’s arse. Geralt groaned at the feeling, it was even softer than he had imagined. He slid his hand between the cleft of the younger boy’s ass, rubbing circles over his entrance. The muscle clenched against Geralt’s fingers and Jaskier moaned. 

Geralt was on edge, impatient and desperate to spill into the tight, hot, wetness of Jaskier’s body. Despite this, the witcher had enough composure left to realize that Jaskier would need quite some prepping. The three fingers the bard had used to spread himself in the woods were nothing compared to the girth of Geralt’s cock. 

Geralt took Jaskier’s arms, shoving at the bard until his hands were above his head. Geralt held his wrists, licking his lips at the way the younger boy’s back was curved. He gave one more rough push of his hips, the leather fabric of his pants now grinding against Jaskier’s bare ass, before growling in his ear. 

"Don’t move."

All Jaskier could do was nod, trembling as he felt the witcher’s hands slide down his body. He felt like he had felt the evening before, very excited and aroused but also slightly unsure of the witcher’s intentions. 

Geralt tugged the bard’s pants further down. He helped Jaskier step out of them before he pushed at the boy’s legs, making Jaskier spread them further apart.

"Geralt what are you- _Oh f-fuck_!"

Geralt had dropped to his knees, spread Jaskier’s ass cheeks and had wasted no time in pressing his face between them. Geralt’s wet tongue was lapping over the bard’s sensitive hole, making him shudder and his knees buckle. 

"Geralt your t-tongue- It’s… I can’t- _Oh_ Gods, _fuck_!" Jaskier was rambling, his nails digging into the bark of the tree, clinging to it to keep himself from falling to his knees. 

Geralt smiled against the bard’s ass. His own cock twitching at Jaskier’s words, at how quickly he could turn the bard into a whimpering mess. 

Geralt licked and sucked at the sensitive rim, feeling Jaskier clench and open against his tongue. He spread the bard’s cheeks further apart, this tongue prodding deeper.

When his tongue slipped inside, the most _filthy_ moan fell from Jaskier’s lips. Geralt let out a pleased hum. Jaskier’s rim was loosening around his tongue nicely and Geralt made sure to cover it in a sufficient amount of spit.

"P-please Geralt, _more_!"

Geralt replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, now looking up at the bard’s face. It was turned to the side, his eyes shut and a dark red blush over his cheeks. Jaskier’s fringe was sticking to his forehead and he was making a great effort in keeping himself from falling to his knees.

Geralt thrust his fingers in a few different directions before curling them. Jaskier all but screamed his name, his knees almost gave way and his dick gave a violent throb, a drop of precum beading on the tip. 

Geralt grinned and kept rubbing over the bard’s prostate. With his other hand, Geralt opened his pants and took out his cock, giving it a few quick strokes. He groaned and bit his lip. Famous witcher stamina or not, he’d been holding out all day and wouldn’t last long now.

Geralt momentarily removed his fingers from Jaskier’s ass, earning a whimper of protest from the bard, before replacing them with three fingers. 

Jaskier was panting, clenching around the witcher’s fingers. It was too much. He was close already. 

"Please Geralt, j-just give me your-"

"You’ll need more," Geralt cut him off. 

"W-what..? What do you mean?" Jaskier asked. Before Geralt could reply the bard had looked down and caught sight of his member. "Oh…"

Again, if Geralt could blush, he would have now. The look on Jaskier’s face said everything. Geralt’s dick was probably bigger than the bard had dared to imagine. Geralt had received compliments about his cock before but there had also been partners who had feared it. Jaskier, on the other hand, showed no sign of fear. The bard moaned at the sight and licked his lips.

"Patience..." Geralt whispered after standing up and leaning against the bard again, his fingers still buried deep inside Jaskier’s ass.

Jaskier let out another sound of protest but it quickly turned into a groan when Geralt pushed a fourth finger inside. 

Geralt could feel the bard spasm around his fingers. He pressed a kiss on Jaskier’s neck to calm him. 

Geralt thrust his fingers slowly in and out, twisting and spreading them to loosen the younger boy’s muscles. 

"You’re so eager…" he whispered in Jaskier’s ear when he felt the bard relax around his fingers. Geralt pushed his own cock against the back of Jaskier’s thigh, grinding against him slowly. 

" _Please_ , Geralt," Jaskier whimpered, pushing back against the other man. The feeling of Geralt’s cock sliding against him made his body ache. "I’m ready…"

Geralt groaned loud, no longer able to hold back all his pent up sexual energy. 

Geralt removed himself from Jaskier in one swift motion. "Wait here," he said as he rushed over to Roach, leaving Jaskier behind trembling against the tree.

"Don’t judge me," the witcher whispered to his horse when she nickered at him. Geralt searched through the saddlebag looking for some oil. Chamomile, that would do.

Geralt hurried his way back to Jaskier. Halfway he took off his shirt and tossed it with their food. 

Jaskier was in the exact same spot as Geralt had left him, trembling and panting, his dick leaking precum. 

Geralt quickly spread the oil over his dick and lined himself up with Jaskier’s entrance. 

The bard’s entrance clenched against the blunt head of Geralt’s dick and Jaskier moaned, telling the witcher to hurry. 

One of his hands grabbed Jaskier’s ass hard while he guided himself inside, groaning loudly as the head of his cock slipped past the bard’s tight ring of muscles.

Jaskier gasped. His legs were trembling, on the verge of collapsing, when Geralt was only half way in. 

"Fuck, you’re _huge_ ," Jaskier moaned, trying to relax around him. Jaskier had never taken a cock this big before. He felt stuffed already. 

It took all of Geralt’s willpower not to violently thrust himself all the way in. He was holding onto Jaskier’s hips so hard he might be leaving bruises. He gave Jaskier a few moments to loosen up and after the bard’s insides stopped squeezing around his cock, Geralt slid in further. 

When Geralt was all the way inside they were both panting hard. Geralt took a moment to revel in the tight heat of Jaskier’s body. He kissed the back of the bard’s neck softly, feeling his heartbeat against his lips.

"M-move…" Jaskier spoke, his voice rasping with pleasure. 

The bard didn’t have to tell Geralt twice. He pulled out about half way and slid back in with a violent thrust. 

" _Fuck_!" Jaskier moaned, his face bumping against the tree. His dick twitched, precum leaking onto the grass when he felt Geralt’s cock graze over his prostate.

Geralt set a brutal pace, grunting and groaning as he moved. His fingers gripped tighter onto Jaskier’s hips with each thrust. Geralt had his eyes closed; lost in pleasure, lost in the tight heat of the bard’s body.

"Geralt, please…"

Geralt increased his pace at Jaskier’s pleas. Heat was already rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Geralt I... I need-" Jaskier was pushing himself off the tree with one hand, his other grabbing the witcher’s wrist. "I need you to _stop_ for a moment."

Geralt's thrusts came to an abrupt halt. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, slightly worried.

"No… it's just-" Jaskier panted as he pulled himself off the witcher’s cock. His body clenched around nothing and he earned a small grunt of protest from the other man. Jaskier turned around, his legs shaking. "The tree… my cheek, its-"

Geralt saw the red marks across the bard’s cheek and chin from where it had chafed against the bark. "I'm sorry," he said softly, as he brushed the sensitive skin with the back of his fingers. 

Geralt was staring into Jaskier’s soft blue eyes, they were slightly glazed over with lust. Alongside the fire in his belly that made his cock twitch, the other somewhat unfamiliar heat rose in his chest again. Geralt bit his lip as he brushed the bard’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. Jaskier leaned into the touch, at which Geralt’s heart made an unsuspected little flutter. He caressed the bard’s cheek. He cupped the younger boy’s face and brushed his thumb over Jaskier’s bottom lip.

Jaskier closed his eyes at the witcher’s soft touches and basically melted into them, letting out a breathless moan.

"Geralt, I-I’m fine…" he whispered when he felt his cock give a hungry throb. "Please, I _need_ you back inside me."

Geralt couldn’t help but _moan_ at the way Jaskier spoke.

"Lift up your leg."

Jaskier complied, placing his hands on the witcher’s shoulders before lifting his leg, trembling violently when his weight shifted. The knee of the leg he was standing on gave way but before Jaskier fell to the ground, Geralt caught him. His strong hands firm underneath Jaksier’s thighs, as the witcher guided his legs around his hips. Geralt was holding him up like he weighed nothing.

"Better?" Geralt asked, a soft tone in his gravelly voice, as he looked deep into Jaskier’s eyes.

"Yes." Jaskier’s voice was trembling, his dick twitching again as he felt the blunt head of Geralt’s cock press against his entrance. 

Geralt pushed inside again with a low, shuddering moan. 

Jaskier gasped, letting his head fall forward against the witcher’s shoulder. Geralt was moving his hips slowly, a lot slower than before, almost too slow.

In this position, Jaskier had now time to marvel at Geralt’s chest. He had seen it many times before but never in this state. A light redness spread over the witcher’s collarbones, and his abb muscles contracted with every slow thrust of his hips. Jaskier slid his hands over Geralt’s chest, stopping to rub his thumbs over the witcher’s nipples. It made Geralt groan loudly and his hips stutter. 

" _Fuck_ … You’re gorgeous," Jaskier whispered at the sight. 

Geralt _moaned_ at the praise. Inwardly cursing himself for letting the words affect him in such a way. He buried his face in Jaskier’s neck, placing kisses to his throat and increasing the pace of his thrusts. 

" _Oh yes_!" Jaskier gasped, the new rhythm and the sudden closeness of their bodies proving wonderful friction. 

"G-Geralt… _fuck_ , p-please never stop, I- _Gods_ … you’re so good… _Ah_!" he was rambling again, his hands finding their way into the witcher’s hair as Geralt continued sucking and kissing at his neck. 

" _Oh Gods_ , I can’t… I need… _fu- Geralt!_ So close…"

"Stroke yourself," Geralt breathed, pressing their foreheads together. He could feel his own orgasm building. 

Jaskier clumsily reached for his dick. He didn’t even need to move his wrist, the movement of his body created by the snap of Geralt’s hips being enough.

Geralt was studying Jaskier’s face. He looked beautiful. His eyes were half closed, his face flushed and sweat beading on his forehead. High pitched little moans were falling from the bard’s lips and Geralt couldn’t tear his eyes away from how plump and red they looked. The unfamiliar heat in Geralt’s chest grew stronger and he suddenly felt the need to kiss Jaskier.

Jaskier’s eyes widened when he felt Geralt’s lips press against his, gentle and soft. After a moment of shock, he kissed back, hungry and desperate. Geralt opened his mouth, letting his tongue run against the bard’s lower lip. Jaskier let him in. 

Geralt groaned when his tongue met Jaskier’s and kissed him like he was drowning and Jaskier was the air he needed to survive. Geralt pressed the bard’s legs further up, bringing them closer together. He bit the younger boy’s lip and tugged at it with his teeth.

This was all Jaskier needed to cum. He cried out against Geralt’s lips and spilled between their chests. 

Jaskier clenched impossibly tight around Geralt’s cock as he came. The witcher moved his hips faster and then he too was thrust over the edge. Geralt came with a strangled moan against the bard’s mouth. 

Geralt moved his hips in small circles to ride out both of their orgasms. He kept planting soft kisses to Jaskier’s lips until both of their breathing had calmed down a bit. 

Geralt pulled out slowly. Afterwards, he let Jaskier’s legs down gently, holding onto the younger boy’s waist when he felt him shake.

"Can you stand?" Geralt asked.

"I-I don’t know," Jaskier whispered, still trembling. He tried to put some weight on his legs but they were too tired and limp to support him. "I don’t think I can yet."

Geralt kissed his forehead and swept him up in his arms. He carried the bard back to where he had left their food and sat his bare arse down on the shirt Geralt had thrown in that direction earlier. 

After refastening his pants, the witcher sat down next to the other man and wrapped an arm around him.

Jaskier sighed and snuggled closer to Geralt. "This was better than I ever dared to dream of."

"How long?"

"How long what?" Jaskier asked. Geralt wasn’t making any sense.

"How long have you dreamt of this?"

"Oh…" Jaskier was turning red. "I-... Uhm… Ever since I met you in Posada…"

Geralt’s eyes widened at the bard’s answer. This long? How had he been so blind? All of Jaskier’s flirtatious jokes were starting to make sense. Geralt had never understood why the bard had followed him for about a decade, but now everything fell into place.

"And you?"

"I-" Geralt snapped out of his thoughts, slightly taken aback by the question. "I… don’t know."

He honestly didn’t. He had never really explicitly thought about Jaskier in a sexual way. In any other way than him being a travel companion to be fair. At least, not that he could remember. He’d been worried about the bard’s safety, felt a need to protect him and although he often told Jaskier otherwise, he enjoyed the bard’s company. He had never consciously lusted after the boy though. But his need for someone had never grown so quickly and so strong. The kiss they shared had been more than just lust. A complicated feeling rose in Geralt’s chest, it felt like dread but at the same time, it felt like the unfamiliar warmth of earlier.

"You… don’t know?" Jaskier’s voice was soft, his eyes downcast. 

Geralt felt his stomach sink. He lifted the bard’s chin up with his hand, looking him in his soft blue eyes. The look on Jaskier’s face made Geralt feel like he was punched. "I’m sorry… It’s… complicated."

"Do…" Jaskier swallowed. "Do you regret it?"

"No." Geralt was quick to respond, his brown frowning together. "Not at all," he said before pressing his lips against Jaskier’s.

The kiss was soft, tender. Geralt pulled Jaskier closer, into his lap. He deepened the kiss and tried to pour all of his complicated feelings into it. It felt desperate, longing, almost passionate. 

When they pulled away Jaskier was smiling. "I think I know enough," he said, placing another quick peck to the witcher’s lips. "Shall we eat?"

Geralt nodded.

They ate in comfortable silence. After that Jaskier took a quick wash in the nearby stream while Geralt cleaned up their lunch and put on a clean shirt. 

"Let’s go," Geralt said, having already mounted Roach. He held out a hand for Jaskier. 

The bard looked at him with a puzzled frown.

"Come on," Geralt said, gesturing to the front of his saddle. "Climb up."

Jaskier was slightly taken aback. Geralt had never let him ride on Roach before. He grabbed the witcher’s hand and was pulled up into Geralt’s lap. 

"Thank you." Jaskier blushed, somehow this felt more intimate than fucking against a tree.

"You still looked wobbly on your legs," Geralt explained. "You would slow us down if you walked."

Jaskier smiled. He knew Geralt wasn’t good at expressing his feelings in words but the witcher’s deeds spoke volumes. The kiss they had shared let Jaskier know that Geralt might have dreamt of what had happened more than he realized. And the kind gesture of letting Jaskier ride along on Roach told him that this wouldn’t be a one time thing.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated! :) I'd love to know what y'all think!
> 
> I guess all this took place somewhere before the djinn.
> 
> Don't forget to hit me up on twitter: @This_gdmn_thing


End file.
